1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Mechanisms have existed for some time now which have been used to remove sections of concrete or uneven sections of concrete on highways and perhaps the one that comes to mind first would be the hydraulic jack hammer. To utilize this apparatus of course one needs a compressor and expeditures involved in operating this machine are quite substantive wherein compared to the mechanism according to the instant application.
In addition however applicant is aware of the following additional patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,148,856, 3,039,742, 3,394,634, 3,727,885 and 3,946,988. The patents to Pfundt and Kehren each utilize hydraulic type means in combination with a retaining chain for vertically raising column type objects, such as trees or poles. However none of the above identified patents is directed to hydraulic means in combination with an iron plate shown in the drawings. In addition there is no teaching found which disclosed the technique used according to the instant application for removing concrete.
2. OBJECT OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive mechanism for removing portions of concrete.
Another object contemplates providing such a mechanism that can reliably and safely remove concrete portions.
Another object contemplates providing a durable structure for utilization and concrete removal.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification and drawings.